Warren Cook gets Grounded for Humanity
is on his computer laughing Warren: "I finally made the Opening to Disney/Pixar's Meet the Robinsons 1973 Neon Mickey VHS, real not fake." Alan: "Warren, what is the name of the opening to the movie you created?" Warren: "It's called the Opening to Disney/Pixar's Meet the Robinsons 1973 Neon Mickey VHS, real not fake." Alan: "Can I see your VHS opening?" gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening Warren: "Warren, that VHS opening is fake. Meet the Robinsons never existed until 2007, and Pixar was founded in 1986, not 1973. Also, it was owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios, not Pixar, it didn't come out on VHS, and the Neon Mickey logo didn't exist until 1978 and it ended in 1986. You should know better than to make fake VHS openings. That's it. I am going to close your YouTube account so that you can't make another account for the rest of your life." Warren (crying): "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" closes Warren's YouTube account Alan: "Now your account is closed. I will now put a diaper on you." Warren: "But dad, I am too old for diapers!" Alan: "I don't care, Warren! I am going to put your diaper on anyway." puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ouch! That diaper is really hurting me!" Alan: "It doesn't matter! You will only use your diaper and not use the toilet. And all your underwear will be burned and your toilet will be destroyed. Now I will change your voice from Eric to Shy Girl." Warren: (now speaking in Shy Girl voice from now on) "No no no no no no no no no! Change it back, already!" Alan: "Never! You will stay as Shy Girl voice for the rest of your natural born life. Now I am calling Sophie the Otter and her friends to come over here! They will arrive in 15 minutes in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren, you have many visitors. Including Emily Doughty, Billy Fletcher, Drew Pickles, and Olaf the Snowman. But wait! Where's Slippy V?" Sophie the Otter: "Alan, Slippy V was at the movies watching Transformers: Age of Extinction." Alan: "OK, Sophie. Listen up, everyone. Warren is grounded for humanity, so we need to give him even more punishments. But first, introduce yourselves." Sophie: "This is me, Sophie the Otter. I don't like it when you make another fake VHS opening on YouTube." misternintendoking: "I am misternintendoking. The VHS opening you uploaded on YouTube is completely fake." Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629. Your fake VHS openings must be stopped very soon." Charlie Kowalski: "This is me Charlie Kowalski. You aren't supposed to make anymore fake VHS openings." Shawn Brunner: "I am Shawn Brunner. I heard that you made the Opening to Disney/Pixar's Meet the Robinsons 1973 Neon Mickey VHS, real not fake." Emily Doughty: "Emily Doughty here. I am mad at you for making another fake VHS opening." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy is back. Warren, Meet the Robinsons came out in 2007, not 1973!" JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. The Neon Mickey logo didn't exist in 1973. It existed in 1978, and ended in 1986!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "This is me, TheTailsGirls Jade. I heard that you got grounded for humanity." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. If you continue making fake VHS openings, I will flag every single one." Anthonyg3281: "Anthonyg3281 is back. Making too many fake VHS openings will give us a community guidline strike!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we are the Teletubbies. We all wish you could be a fan our show soon. Because you are baby and that's final!" Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian. All your fake VHS openings are wasting my life so much." BrandontheMovieGuy: "BrandontheMovieGuy has returned. I'm fed up of you buying DVDs and VHS tapes made by Disney without permission." RobertCoatesAnimation: "My name is RobertCoatesAnimation. Make more fake VHS openings, and we will sell your computer so can't get it back." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "It's me, Barney. I wish you would like my show because you are not too old. You are too young!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "I'm Baby Bop and I agree with Barney." BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "My name is BJ and I agree with Barney and Baby Bop." Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "My name is Riff and I agree with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop." KawaiiSugarbunny: "It is I, KawaiiSugarbunny! I don't like you and your videos." Dorothy the Dinosaur: "Dorothy the Dinosaur is back! Please like my show soon!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Like my show or else you will pay!" Patrick Star: "My name is Patrick Star and I agree with SpongeBob!" Spiderman: "Spiderman here once again! I hope you start liking me someday!" Pikachu: "It is I, Pikachu. Be a fan of me one day!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Buttercup: "I'm Buttercup and we are the Powerpuff Girls. We do hope you start liking our show!" Mrlegofan404: "My name is Mrlegofan404. Never think about anything made by Disney." AngryWalkthroughs: "Hey, AngryWalkthroughs here. Warren, Pixar wasn't founded in 1973, it was founded in 1986!" VideoMan1443: "This is me, VideoMan1443. Meet the Robinsons was owned by Walt Disney Animation Studios, not Pixar!" amsalley94: "Amsalley94 here yet again! You will go to Sunday school before church every Sunday!" Supertimmyboy32: "I am Supertimmyboy32. You will also go to preschool because you are a big, dumb, fat baby." Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "This is me, Leopold Slikk. You need to quit blocking me on YouTube!") Ronald Ramirez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I am Ronald Ramirez. I agree with Leopold Slikk.") TheSuperBaxter: "TheSuperBaxter has returned. There's no excuse of what you are putting on YouTube!" Billy Fletcher: "My name is Billy Fletcher as you already know me! I am one of the Warren haters with other of Sophie's friends." Sophie: "That will be me!" Greg: "I am Greg!" Murray: "I am Murray!" Jeff: "I am Jeff!" Anthony: "And I am Anthony and we are The Wiggles. You will eat fruit salad for the rest of your natural born life!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You are the worst student in history. You are expelled from Los Angeles School for humanity as a way to make you learn your lesson." Mr. Dike: "I'm Mr. Dike! I agree with Mrs. Shaw." Super Patrick: "My name is Super Patrick. You should stop making fake VHS openings and be banned from YouTube for life." (Warren becomes very angry) Warren: "You can't ban me, I'll just QUIT!" Super Patrick: "Fine! Quit, then. But you're forbidden to do anything Disney related forever." HiddenintheBasement: "Hey, I am HiddenintheBasement. You better stop breaking the rules about not making fake VHS openings." MaxWalson2: "This is me, MaxWalson2. Meet the Robinsons never came out on VHS." Caroline0204: "My name is Caroline0204. You will recieve bottom beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Michael Laffey: "Michael Laffey has returned. You will be sleeping in a doghouse instead of your room from now on." KingBWings: "I am KingBWings. You're not supposed upload any VHS openings because they are fake!" Jack Sullivan: "Jack Sullivan here! No more Tigger's Clues because Tigger is a Disney character!" Joseph Slaty: "My name is Joseph Slaty. You better not make bootleg Disney VHS copies or you will be in even more trouble!" Landon Dibbles: "It is I, Landon Dibbles. Making real VHS openings is better than fake VHS openings, now start creating them in the future." (Warren becomes angry again) Warren: "Oh yeah? Well, see if I let you watch TV shows and movies and play video and computer games made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network ever again!" Landon Dibbles: "Make me! I would rather keep these memories!" Lucas01aswell: "This is me, Lucas01aswell. You are the top number one worst YouTube user who keeps making fake VHS openings." WeHateWarrenCook: "My name is WeHateWarren Cook. My username is still speaking the truth." SarahComedian1997: "I am SarahComedian1997. All your stuff made by Disney will be donated to charity." FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. I am getting more annoyed by your fake VHS openings!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "Hello! PurpatMetaKnight2000 here! Stop requesting us to make fake VHS openings soon!" Josh09pps: "My name is Josh09pps. You'll have to pay for what you have done on YouTube!" SamLarfield: "Hello! SamLarfield here! You will no longer come to school every weekday because Mrs. Shaw expelled you for good!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "This is me, Momo YouMookSaidTimon. I have called all the Disney store managers and told them that you are not allowed to visit their stores ever again, online purchasing included!" TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. We will not throw you a Disney themed party for your birthday!" TheHeatherFan2002: "It's me, TheHeatherFan2002. Now you are starting to interupt me even more!" Xfactor1234: "My name is Xfactor1234. Your account will be closed so you won't be on YouTube ever again!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. You really need a lot more suffering one day!" Julia Bayne: "I am Julia Bayne! You will be banned from everything made by Disney!" Carlos Webshooter: "I'm Carlos Webshooter. You have lost your chances to see Planes: Fire and Rescue in theaters!" 57kirbyTV: "My name is 57kirbyTV. You better not make a video out of me or you will be in even more trouble!" RocketPowerGal24: "It is I, RocketPowerGal24. Meet the Robinsons isn't a Disney/Pixar movie. It is a Disney movie!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am KodytheGoAnimateFan2002. I am mad at you for bullying good users." Christian Adams: "I'm Christian Adams. I am done with you. You are nothing but an evil user on YouTube!" Rainbow Dash: "I'm Rainbow Dash. You'll like My Little Pony and that is final!" Slim Wario: "My name is Slim Wario. This is the last chance you upload fake VHS openings!" VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I am VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Your Disney movies are required even more selling that ever!" GoAnimateMaster2003: "This is me, GoAnimateMaster2003. You will eat hot sauce and take cold showers as for a punishment!" Arvin21359: "I'm Arvin21359. You are considered to be a bad user and troll." Brendan Barney: "It is I, Brendan Barney. I am fed up with all your videos." WigglesWorld: "My name is WigglesWorld. You will sent to Australia for your punishment." Avromps1999: "I'm Avromps1999. I want you to throw away all of your Disney stuff for good!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I am sick and tired of you misbehaving on the internet!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. You have totally lost everything made by Disney until further notice." MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. No more bullying users in future." NathanDesignerBoy7: "It is I, NathanDesignerBoy7. You'll never see your Disney related things ever again!" awildmewfromROBLOX: "Hello there! AwildmewfromROBLOX here. You'd better upload real VHS openings. They more sensible than the fake ones!" Nemo333m: "My name is Nemo333m. Fake VHS openings always keep stealing the movie!" Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. You will be sent to outer space if you keep your fake VHS openings up!" Drew Pickles: "I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats. I am so sick and tired of you making fake VHS openings!" StarWarsandCODFan1999: "StarWarsandCODFan1999 here. Meet the Robinsons never came out on VHS!" Phillip Psareas: "This is me, Phillip Psareas. If you kill all the PBS Kids characters, you will be beaten up by Binky Barnes!" Mabuscus Chuchu: "I am Mabuscus Chuchu. When you die, they'll be nobody left to revive you." Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "I'm Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa. I will give you even more bleedings to teach you an even stronger lesson." Mrlegofan10: "My name is Mrlegofan10. Pay attention to Pingu instead of watching Disney things!" Ms2003swell: "I'm Ms2003swell. Like Zack and Quack or else you'll be thrown out of the window." Olaf: "I'm Olaf the Snowman from Frozen. I will donate your Disney stuff to Queen Elsa's castle." TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. The Neon Mickey logo didn't exist until 1978, and ended in 1986!" Blue91233: "My name is Blue91233. Please stay out of the internet for your own good!" Steve Burns: "Hey, I am Steve Burns from Blue's Clues. Start liking me and Blue's show and quit liking everything made by Disney!" Justdancingsamuel: "This is me, Justdancingsamuel. You're one of the worst website users ever!" Wreck it Ralph: "I am Wreck it Ralph! Your accounts and Disney stuff will be wrecked big time!" Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You should start liking my franchise from now on!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You have been a bad boy because you made lots more fake VHS openings like any other!" Coulden Pettit: "And finally, my name is Coulden Pettit. I agree with everyone else who already punished you!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "For your punishment, you'll be getting no computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney Store, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney apps, no Disney magazines, no Disney VHS tapes, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu-Rays, no Disney toys, no Disney channels, no Disney vacations, and no fast food places of any kind!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are Caribbean food, Chinese food, French food, German food, Italian food, Japanese food, Korean food, Mexican food, Spanish food, Thai food, toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, horse fur, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, rusted microchips, lima beans, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." Warren: "No! I don't like Caribbean food, Chinese food, French food, German food, Italian food, Japanese food, Korean food, Mexican food, Spanish food, Thai food, toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, elephant tusk crackers, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, horse fur, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, rusted microchips, lima beans, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, and toxic wastes." TheTailsGirls Jade: "We do not care, Warren. They are the only foods you can eat and drink and that is final!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I agree with TheTailsGirls Jade!" Calebcomedian: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows such as Adam 12, Night Gallery, Quantum Leap, The Rockford Files, Magnum P.I, Night Court, The Odd Couple, The Brady Bunch, The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, LOST, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Game of Thrones, Taxi, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Coach, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Toddlers and Tiaras, Here Comes Honey Boo Boo, Dancing on Ice, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Malcolm in the Middle, Doctor Who, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, Midsomer Murders, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, The X Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Eastenders, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Total Wipeout, Whose Line Is It Anyway, The Jeremy Kyle Show, You've Been Framed, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Pointless Celebrities, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, Mrs. Brown's Boys, The Price is Right, Bones, The Love Boat, One Day at a Time, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Charlie's Angels, Barney Miller, Glee, The Inbetweeners, I Dream of Jeannie, The Tracy Ullman Show, Homes Under the Hammer, To Buy or Not to Buy, Cash in the Attic, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Bargain Hunt, Mission: Impossible, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, How I Met Your Mother, The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, Doogie Howser M.D, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Lone Gun Men, America's Funniest Home Videos, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Looney Tunes, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ying Yang Yo, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Annoying Orange, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Teen Titans GO!, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Yu Gi Oh, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Happy Tree Friends, Winx Club, Sanjay and Craig, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Fanboy and Chum Chum, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, One Piece, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Cybertron, Almost Naked Animals, Tom and Jerry, Shaun the Sheep, The Amazing World of Gumball, Planet Sheen, Scooby Doo: Where Are You?, What's New Scooby Doo?, Skunk Fu!, Big Time Rush, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Marvin Marvin, Steven Universe, Horrible Histories, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, The Haunted Hathaways, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, 6Teen, Stoked, Dragon Ball Z, and lots more not made by Disney." Joseph Slaty: "As well as children's shows like The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Roary the Racing Car, George Shrinks, Oswald, The Save-Ums, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Upside Down Show, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Tales of the Tooth Fairies, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Kidsongs, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Play School, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Tree Fu Tom, Bobinogs, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Fetch the Vet, Brambly Hedge, Cubeez, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Spider, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Henry's World, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Hana's Helpline, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, Cloudbabies, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Astroblast, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, Boogie Beebies, Me Too, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Ebb and Flo, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Rastamouse, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, PicMe, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Pob's Programme, Space Pirates, Little Princess, Tiny Planets, Big and Small, Lunar Jim, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Rainbow Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Peter Rabbit, Redwall, Toopy and Binoo, and others that aren't made by Disney." louielouie95: "You will also watch non-Disney films such as Star Trek, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Pacific Rim, An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Little Bear Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, The Last Unicorn, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Secret Garden, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Free Birds, The Lorax, Hotel Transylvania, Nativity, Harry Potter, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Trilogy, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Flushed Away, GoAnimate The Movie, Spiderman, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me 1 and 2, Rise of the Guardians, Dolphin Tale, Kung Fu Panda 1,2,3 Happy Feet 1 and 2, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, Ted, Rio 1 and 2, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs 1 and 2, and other films not made by Disney." Mrlegofan10: "You'll also play non-Disney video games like Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Wii Sports Resort, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Super Monkey Ball, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, Wii Fit, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Rabbids Invasion, Eye Toy, Lego Video Games, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Carnival Games, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Cake Mania, Skylanders, Ivy the Kiwi, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, Kid Icarus, Rayman, Dance Central, Happy Wheels, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Jumping Flash, Garfield Video Games, Backyard Baseball, Battlefield, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Assassin's Creed, Final Fantasy, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, and other non-Disney video games." RobertCoatesAnimation: "You will also be forced to listen to non-Disney music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, AC-DC, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rim Ram Roo, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Nat King Cole, Smash Mouth, Tony Christie, The Pussycat Dolls, Justin Timberlake, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Hands Up by Justin Fletcher, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Louis Armstrong, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Miley Cyrus, Imagine Dragons, Bella Thorne, Prince Royce, Muse, The Cheeky Girls, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, War, Take That, Justin Timberlake, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, Green Day, The Archies, The Black Eyed Peas, Westlife, Mariah Carey, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, The Backstreet Boys, Daniel Powter, Lemar, Deep Purple, Ke$ha, I Like to Move It, Aqua, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, Sugarbabes, One Direction, Slayer, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "As well as my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Alan: "I agree with all these people. Now go to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for double humanity." to: Warren in the living room watching TV crying Warren: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! It looks like I am stuck in my diaper and staying as Shy Girl voice forever, and I have to watch these primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney from now on!" TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for the season premiere of The Inbetweeners coming up next on Channel 4." Category:Grounded Stuff